Monster Hunter NFU (NanoFate Unite)
by hellsespada1
Summary: Nanoha and Fate in the world of Monster Hunter 4U. Another day, another hunt.


**A/N: Time to lay all my cards on the table. This is part of my largest and stupidest undertaking to date. I decided I would have 5, yes 5 stories to post over the course of the day. Unfortunately, I decided this just two days ago with only one piece actually ready to be posted. I will not lie to you, this story was just written within hours of being posted. I'm having a blast! Here we have the combination of my two greatest obsessions. It's my first ever crossover!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the MGLN or Monster Hunter franchises and am writing this solely out of my own nerdy devotion to both.**

* * *

**Monster Hunter NFU (NanoFate Unite)**

"Pyres Beware." The blond read the scrap of paper issuing their objective. "More fun with fire..."

"Weak to it?" The girl across the airship asked her.

"Neutral." She said, looking up. "You?"

"17 res. Negates greater blight at least. It would be 20, but..." She taps the little lightning bolt on her hair band.

She wore a Zinogre S cap, but the rest of her armor was some sort of golden, Roman officer's uniform, complete with a cape and a shield on her left arm. The entire set was spined with like colored blades, making her look rather fearsome. It was clear that the gun on her back came from the same strange monster.

"Well, good. When they shoot, I'll get behind you."

The other girl stuck out her tongue at that and they both laughed.

"So you main gunning?" The tall blonde asked, still laughing a little. "I'm only a blademaster, myself. I don't recognise that armor though..."

"Just a gunner." She nodded. "Actually, this is from..."

"Bombs away!" They heard the Guildmaiden shout from the front and the floor fell out from under them.

They hurtled towards the area, shouting all the way down. You never really got used to that.

The blademaster crashed down hard in zone 8. She slowly rose to her feet, shaking her head. "Ugh... What do I combine for a parachute?"

She glanced around the hilled zone and saw only a couple Jaggi running around. "So who's first? And where's... Shoot, what was her name?"

The blonde eyed the hunter list a moment. "Nanoha..."

Suddenly an eye appeared by her partner's name, quickly turning red, and she got a sense of a Rathalos in the area. Her feet flew over the ground, leaping up the hill to her left and tearing into the next area.

Nanoha was running up the hill towards her, red dragon in tow, raining down fiery death. "Fate! A little help, please!"

Fate pulled out a flash bomb and tossed it just over the gunner's head. Through the brilliant flash, they heard a strangled cry and the dragon hit the ground hard. The blademaster ran to his fallen form and drew her greatsword from her back. The two prongs snapped to a point as she hoisted it high, vaguely aware of the sound of clicking metal behind her.

Shwing... shwing... kiish!

She brought it down upon his skull with a satisfying display of arcing lightning and rolled to the side just in time to clear the bullets.

Ga-chunk, ga-chunk, ga-chunk! They went and again, as Nanoha put an entire clip into his head.

Fate sheathed her sword and the backed off as Los got his act together again. He spit a defiant fireball, which they avoided, and began charging around the room in a rage. Fate bobbed and weaved, striking at a couple openings she found, and Nanoha put triplets of bullets into him wherever she could, always rolling to keep away from his tail.

The great dragon tried to land on them without success, so Fate leapt from a high cliff and struck him across the tail. He recoiled.

"Nice one!" She heard Nanoha shout, followed by another hail of bullets.

Los wasn't too thrilled with it though. He leapt back into the air while blasting a fireball that Fate was barely able to block. She resheathed her sword and made to strike him in the leg where he hovered, but all of a sudden he let out a piercing roar and Fate had to cover her ears.

"Oh, that's not good. Fate! Faaate!"

Finally free from the ringing in her ears, Fate heard Nanoha's cry as she got out of the dragon's immediate range.

"Fate, get out of there!"

"Why?!" She called over the wing beats.

She got her answer. A new cry sounded overhead and the Rathian landed to meet her mate with a gust of wind so strong it nearly knocked Fate over. Los saw his opening at that and dove towards her, slashing his poisonous talons across her back and sending her flying up the bank towards Nanoha.

The gunner yanked her up with one arm and pushed her towards the zone end. "Go, go! I'll cover you, go!"

Dying fast, she wasn't about to argue. Fate dashed towards the exit and dove over the threshold when she heard them roar again.

Nanoha put a few more rounds in the two wyverns, enough to make the Rathian flinch in her pursuit, and roll out of the zone to meet Fate. She found the dog-eared blond recovering from a potion surge and downing another one. There was still a series of purple bubbles coming off her head though, so Nanoha handed her an antidote.

"Those are cute by the way." She gestured at her ears.

"Thanks." Fate blushed and drank it, flexing one more time. "That hurt."

"It looked like it!" The pony-tailed blond laughed.

"Be right back. I'll look into the situation." Fate crept back into the adjacent zone.

Just a handful of seconds later, she reappeared. "He was at the door."

"So, what now?"

"We wait about five seconds."

True to her word, Los roared his way into zone 8 and turned a hateful eye towards them.

Nanoha drew her gun, "Dung bombs?"

Her partner yelled back at her, already leaping into action. "Never leave home without 'em!"

She performed another leaping attack with a bolt of lightning crashing, but Los kept on his balance in defiance. Muscles straining, she swung her sword full-circle across her legs and shouted curses at him, "That'll work eventually!"

Nanoha rolled her eyes and kept up her firing. Trying to cover Fate wherever she could. They kept up their assault, raining lightning and bullets until Los let out another cry to call his mate. Fate blocked this one, but Nanoha was stuck in the sound wave.

Even before Ian returned to cause trouble, the red dragon pinned the gunner and started making a snack of her.

"Gah! Damn, pigeon!"

"Nanoha!" Fate was tearing across the cliff as fast as she could. "You leave my friend alone!"

This time she struck him with such force that he collapsed under the blow and she held fast to his scales.

The pony-tailed girl rolled out from under them as he rose and frantically drank a mega potion, watching the blond play rodeo with the fearsome wyvern. "You're crazy!"

"Good thing! Or you'd be dead!"

He tired of his thrashes and the blademaster began a demonic flurry of blows into his back with her knife. He shook again and she grit her teeth through his roar, but she refused to be thrown. Her knife plunged into his spine, cracked shell flying everywhere, and he toppled to the ground.

Nanoha wasted no time unloading a flurry of bullets into his skull, hopping side to side as she worked. Fate turned on her heel and put two dung bombs into the Rathian's mouth just as she landed. The pink beast shook it's head in disgust and took off again. She turned back in time to see the Rathalos trying to haul ass from the zone.

She rushed up to his tail and her sword snapped into place as she swung. "Forget about it!"

Los went one way and his tail went the other. He turned back to growl at them and Nanoha put a set into his chest, dropping him dead.

Fate heaved a sigh of relief and set to work carving, Nanoha doing the same.

"I never caught what you said about that armor."

"Ah, yeah." Nanoha looked over the dragon's back at her. "It's Seruregiosu armor."

"Ehhh?"

"Oh, sorry. I always prefer the Japanese names. Uh... Seregios. I use to do a lot of soloing in my village."

"That explains it. I started with soloing the guild. It got overwhelming pretty fast though, so I found a partner."

"And here I am." Nanoha finished.

Fate nodded. "Though I have to ask, why the Zinogre Cap?"

"Kind of ironic coming from the girl wearing his full S set with his greatsword." She raised an eyebrow and the blademaster could only shrug in defeat. "I like the style, is all. My hair isn't long enough for it yet." She pulled at her ponytail thoughtfully.  
"Though I think I'd wear it on the left."

Regarded her own blond locks, topped with her Zinogre ears helmet. "This is actually my real hair."

The gunner puffed her cheeks. "I'm jealous."

The return of the roaring Rathian snapped them out of their banter and back into high alert.

"Let's make quick work of her." Nanoha said to her partner.

"That's just what I was thinking." They bumped fists and got to work.

To her credit, the Rathian fought like a demon. She was even less inclined to give them any time to breathe than her mate. She had them backed into corners, drinking potions and antidotes in bulk to stay alive.

Nanoha managed to mount the green wyvern just as Fate's sword bounced off its head, much to her relief. She lay into her blade with a whetstone as the gunner spouted curses till the beast fell to the ground.

They went on a full-blown offensive. Fate unleashed the full extent of her power, drawing her sword back as she twisted to the side and slammed it against Ian's head with the shocking might of the Usurper Zinogre.

Nanoha fired off so many bullets that she was in danger of running out. After their assault, the dragon leapt into the air and fled to zone 3. Nanoha dodged twice to reload, but couldn't take a shot before she escaped.

She put up her gun and stomped her foot. "That's it! I'm done playing around!" The pony-tailed girl charged into the next zone before Fate could even ask what she meant.

When she got into the room, she found that Nanoha had shot the dragon out of the air and was setting a Shock Trap beneath her. When the dragon was stuck, the gunner produced two bombs that were taller than she was.

"Where... where were you keeping those?!"

But Nanoha didn't answer. She placed another two bombs that were only slightly smaller and, to Fate's astonishment, she kicked them as she screamed, "ZENRYOKU ZENKAI!"

Fate could only watch the gigantic explosion and the announcement that read, 'Main Objective Completed.'

Her partner tumbled across the grass in a fireball before standing up like it was nothing and brushing some ash off her armor.

"That was crazy!" Fate said, running up to her.

"Oh no, it's lots of fun! You should try it some time."

She shook her head and they set to carving again. On the last carve, Fate's face lit up and Nanoha looked at her expectantly.

"I got a ruby!" She said, her eyes shimmering with pride.

"Oh, yeah?" Nanoha was entranced by her eyes. "I think I found two..."

The blond blushed up to her helmet's ears.

Back in the Guild Hall, the two girls walked up to the High Questarix and eyed the papers scattered over the counter.

"So..." Nanoha looked at her new friend. "What else do you need to hunt?"

* * *

**A/N: Nanoha Birthday Bundle part 3! My bout with insanity is still going strong! There's still two more stories to come today so I hope you'll stick around. Till next time.**


End file.
